


Nosy Kid Brother

by lil_1337



Category: Shelter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/"><b>smallfandomfest</b></a> fest 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosy Kid Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shelter, Zach/Shaun, Firsts  
> Follows from Princess Big Brother though not directly

“Dude, you know the answer to that already.” Zach stretched his legs out in front of him, relaxing back against Shaun. The glow of the campfire was warm on his feet making him feel a little bit sleepy. “You were the one who gave me my first taste of beer and you bought the wine coolers that Gabe, Tori and I got drunk on for the first time.”

Shaun shrugged and took a pull of his beer. He shifted slightly trying to find more comfortable spot on the rock he was leaning back against. “You guys told me you had alcohol all the time.”

Twisting his neck a little Zach turned so he could look at Shaun, grinning at the smirk on his face. “You totally knew we were lying don't even try to pretend you didn't.”

“Of course I did.” Shaun took another drink and set the beer down in the sand beside him. “Your turn to ask a question.”

Zach hummed to himself for a minute then set his bottle down next to Shaun's. “Who was your first crush?”

“Oh, God.” Shaun laughed, amusement and embarrassment mixing to make a sound that was musical to Zach's ears. “You have to promise not to tell anyone.”

Once again Zach twisted to look at Shaun. “Was your taste that bad?”

“No, not really.” Shaun took a deep breath then let his head fall back against the rock. “It's just...It's someone you know.”

“Now I'm really curious. Student say master much teach with his experiences.”

Shaun rolled his eyes then reached for Zach, tugging and twisting so that now he was half on Shaun's legs and turned so they could look at each other with either one of them craning their necks.”

“Michael Washman. You remember him, right? Last I heard he was going back east to medical school.”

“Seriously? President of the student council and the national honor society? You really had a thing for overachievers.”

“What can I say? My step dad used to tell Gabe and I all the time if we were going to dream we should dream big.”

“Did he ever know? That you liked him?”

“No. He was a hundred percent straight and even if he hadn't been he didn't even know I was alive. I'm sure he would have been less than thrilled to know I kept a picture of him in a shoe box I had in my closet.” Shaun laughed then shook his head. “I had one of his notebooks too. I, uh, kind of saw him leave it on the table in the cafeteria and stuck it in my backpack.” He leaned his head back against the rock, shoulders shaking slightly from suppressed laughter. “Ah, fuck this is embarrassing.”

“Student is impressed with master's ability to stalk his crush like a thirteen year old girl.”

“Padawan should not mock master. He will earn himself a punishment.” Shaun slapped Zach lightly on the ass and waggled his eyebrows. “My turn. First kiss from someone who was not a relative.”

“The very first one or the first one that counted?”

Shaun pursed his lips, noting the way that Zach was avoiding his eyes. “The one you really don't want to tell me about. I shared my high school stalking story. Now it's your turn to want to die from the shame of it all.”

Zach looked away and cleared his throat before muttering something that Shaun couldn't make out.

“I'm sorry? What was that?”

“Gabe! Okay? It was Gabe!” Zach let himself fall forward so that his face was buried in Shaun's shirt. “Please kill me now because if he finds out I told you I'm a dead man.”

“Gabe? My brother Gabe?” Shaun pulled Zach back so that his face was visible. “Really? I have got to hear this story.” His voice was downright gleeful.

“We were fourteen and I was really nervous about the idea of kissing a girl since Gabe had already made out once he decided he was an expert and would bestow his experience on me. That way when I got a chance I would know what to do.”

“And how was he?” If Shaun's grin got any wider the sides of his mouth would have split.

Zach snorted and shook his head at the memory. “Dude, we were _fourteen_ and neither one of knew what the hell we were doing no matter what Gabe said. We banged noses twice and when we finally figured it out he tried to french me. I was totally grossed out. It put me off kissing for a long time.”

Shaun snorted then started to laugh, his whole body shaking from the effort. The indignant look from Zach did nothing to quell it. Shaun was wheezing and tears were streaming down his face before he finally got himself back under control. “I'm sorry. I just...” He chuckled again then wiped his face with the hem of his shirt. “Okay, you can ask me a tough one for that.”

It was quiet for several minutes, with only the sound of the breaking waves filling the air. Shaun was just about to ask if Zach was mad when he spoke. “Who was the first person to know you were gay?”

“The first person to find out or the first person I told?”

“Both. Since you laughed at my trauma you owe me.”

“Fair enough.” Shaun resettled himself before carding his fingers into Zach's hair. “The first person I told was my mom. I was in my first year of college and had come home for Thanksgiving break. We were in the kitchen working on dinner and she had decided I was old enough to have a glass of wine with her. I got a little tipsy and ended up just blurting it out. She took it really well. Honestly, I don't think she was surprised.”

“Your mom loves you. She'd probably figured it out already.” Zach leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Shaun's lips. “So who was the first person to find out?”

“The same as your first kiss. Gabe.” Shaun smirked at Zach's groan. “Sorry, not letting go of that one for a while. It's just way too good.”

“How did he find out?”

“The little shit snuck into my room and was looking through my stuff. He found some magazines I had hidden and figured it out.”

“He didn't say anything?” Surprised tinted Zach's words as he raised an eyebrow pointedly at Shaun.

“Nope. I had no idea he could keep a secret that well either.”

“So when did you find out that he knew?”

“Not long after I came out to mom. He came up to visit at the end of the semester so I would have company for the drive home for winter break. We stopped an hour or so outside of LA to grab something to eat at this diner right off the freeway. Afterward when we were heading back to the car we passed two guys going in and one of them made a comment about faggots. They weren't even talking to or about us, but Gabe went apeshit. He went after both of them and I had to pull him off and drag him back to the car. I thought he was going to seriously hurt one of them or get himself killed. Scared the hell out of me.” Shaun voice had a funny tightness to it and he paused his story to find and take a drink of his beer. “I was really nervous about telling him after that, but I figured he needed to know so we could work it through.” Shaun took another long swallow, finishing off the bottle before he set back where it had been. “So after we got him cleaned up, stopped for ice, and were back on the freeway I told him.”

“What did he say?” Zach's voice was soft and soothing as was the hand that gently stroked Shaun's chest.

“He told me that he already knew and explained about finding the magazines. Then he said that he wasn't upset I was gay or even that people knew it which was a huge relief. What had pissed him off was the way the guy had made it sound like an insult.”

“He's a good guy.”

Shaun nodded. “That he is. I'm proud to have him as my brother even if he is a slacker.”

“And can't kiss for shit.”

Still chuckling Shaun bent to kiss Zach softly before pulling away. “Student has learned the art of kissing well.”

Zach grinned and raised a hand to tug Shaun back down. “Master is good teacher.”


End file.
